darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Is the Dream That a God of Death Has a Darkness Darker Than Black?
Synopsis After meeting with Amber, Hei learns that against common knowledge Contractors can become more human than was thought to be possible. Realizing his own position between the world of Contractors and humans, Hei has to make the decisive choice for both. With final farewells to his past comrades inside Hell's Gate, and their support behind his back. Hei destroys the particle accelerator, saving the Contractors, without the cost of wiping out Japan. Later Misaki comes along to Hei's apartment to find that he's left. Details Inside the Gate, Amber is thankful for Yin bringing Hei here since the other Dolls had all died. She then apologizes because she doesn’t have much time left. Outside the Gate, Yutaka Kouno and Yuusuke Saitou are trying to figure out what to do when they get a call from Ootsuka of the Astronomical Observatory wondering what’s going on. She’s scared because the Great Dark Spot is entering its final stage soon, and the Stargazer is laughing again. More fighting soon breaks out near Kouno and Saito as a pair of boy Contractors appear and start fighting the Pandora troops. After watching the boys get hit by a rocket, Kouno comments on how this is like a war, and Matsumoto suddenly drives up in the car with some body armor in the back. They then rush past the troops and towards the Pandora complex. In the control room, the men under Eric Nishijima are powering up the Ring, and he orders the use of all cameras inside the Gate to look for BK-201. Meanwhile, Hei admits that he wasn’t interested in the reason why EPR fought until he came here, and he now wonders if they’ve been fighting the Syndicate ever since what happened in South America. Remembering that they had fewer members, Amber reveals that they had known about the Syndicate’s ulterior motive for a while and that a lot more stars had fallen back then. As Contractors, they had followed orders from their higher-ups, but there came time when they began to change. Those who noticed called each other comrade and shared information - Hei’s sister was one of them. In fact, it was Bai who first found out about the Syndicate’s plan, but she didn’t want Hei to get involved with it. The reason was because Hei was a human, different from the Contractors. Amber feels that this was true back then and is still true now. Bai had known that it would be troubling for him to choose between humans and Contractors, and she had been hurt a little each time Hei had obeyed the Syndicate’s orders. Amber feels that Bai changed, and she understands this because she was the same way. She also thinks that Yin and the other Dolls have begun to change little by little even though they don’t understand it yet. Amber knows that the contract that they’ve made is only the start of something that could happen in 100, 10000, or 100000 years. The reason she waited until now to tell him is because she didn’t think he’d believe her until now. In addition to that though, she thinks Hei would have left the Syndicate if she had told him, and he wouldn’t have survived until today if he had. Yin suddenly interrupts them to say that that is coming soon, and when Hei wonders what she’s talking about, Amber explains that it’s the thing that will completely erase Contractors and the Gate - the thing that they want to stop. Walking over to the nearly clock, Amber asks Hei if he wants to meet Bai. She then pulls out the Meteor Fragment and calls it mysterious because of how it returned to its round shape despite being broken earlier and distributed to all of the EPR members. Her plan involves doing the same thing as back in South America - releasing Bai’s power before that comes. When Hei isn’t sure what she wants him to do, Amber thinks that he should have noticed it a long time ago: Bai has always been inside of him, ever since he thought she died. The electric shock power was nothing more than a part of the beginning of Bai’s ability, and Amber claims that the real power is Hei. She urges him to go see Bai, but for the time being, Hei is more concerned about what will happen to the city. He suspects that everyone will disappear like in South America if he releases his power, and because of this, he doesn’t think that he can do it. In response to this, Amber tells him that all the Contractors on this planet will disappear, including herself and Yin. All except for him. By now, the Pandora control room is ready to activate the Saturn Ring, and Dr. Robert Schroeder starts the countdown. They receive a live image of Hei, Amber, and Yin a few seconds into the countdown, but despite Misaki’s protest, Schroeder continues counting. A moment before Nishijima presses the switch that shoots the anti-Gate particle, Amber touches Hei’s chest with the Meteor Fragment. A bright light rapidly expands to cover the entire city, and Hei suddenly finds himself younger and in a yellow-orange hued world where the sky clears into a field of stars. This causes him to start crying because he didn’t want everyone to disappear, but to his surprise, he hears Bai ask him what’s wrong in a scene from their past. She thinks that he’s lying when he claims that it’s nothing and questions why he’s crying. Bai reveals that she had noticed that he didn’t actually want to kill anyone and had been doing things he didn’t want to do for her sake. Hei tries to deny it and say that it’s because he’s the Black Shinigami, but she disagrees. Taking off his mask, she says that her older brother is her older brother, and that’s why she doesn’t want him to try so hard anymore. Huang then shows up to lecture Hei about the same thing, and he cites how Hei’s indecisive attitude had troubled him. Mao is also here, and he notes that this is Hei’s interesting point. In fact all of Hei’s dead friends are present, including November 11 who says that Hei’s existence being indecisive isn’t like a Contractor. Huang then tells Hei that things become complicated because Hei is a human who pretended to be a Contractor. He suggests that if one side is impossible, then Hei should take both since he’s both like a Contractor and like a human. After Hei is helped back up onto his feet by Nick Hillman, a grown-up Amber asks him if this is really okay. She feels that only difficulty awaits him if he chooses both, and the Syndicate would do whatever they have to in order to go after him. He’d have to kill again, and she notes that he didn’t want that anymore. She tries to convince him by saying that he’d lose the long awaited things he just obtained - such as the starry night sky and his sister - but Hei simply hugs her. Amber still doesn’t understand why since Hei should have always wanted those things, which is why she did all this. However, November 11 points out that it was her who didn’t want to let him go in reality. Hei then tries to say something to Amber, but before he can do so, she kisses him. She tells him that she doesn’t want to hear any more than that, and she heads to Bai’s side. When Bai says goodbye to him, Hei says goodbye back, using her real name Xing. He also bids farewell to everyone else, including Amber, and as the world suddenly changes again, the last thing he sees is child Amber smiling at him. Everything around him turns into a dark vortex, and Hei manages to make it out when Yin stretches out her hand and asks him not to leave her alone. Hei finds himself back in the normal world holding Yin’s hand, and all that’s left of Amber is a pile of clothes. Time has been turned back so that they’re right before the firing of the anti-Gate particle, and Hei realizes that it was Amber’s intent all along to use the last of her powers. This time, as Schroeder counts down, the image that pops up on the screen in the control doesn’t show Hei, Amber, and Yin anymore. However, nothing happens when Nishijima presses the switch to activate the Saturn Ring, and power soon shuts down. With everyone suddenly glowing blue, they see Hei standing on top of some large machinery on one of the monitors. The shaking and glowing ends as soon as Hei grapples away from camera view, and the roof of the control room then gets blown off. Despite this, Nishijima orders his men to prepare for a second shot, but Schroeder tells him that it’s pointless. Schroeder thinks that Hei’s electric shock and the blue light have caused the anti-Gate particle inside the system to completely mutate. Hei’s electric shock is no ordinary electromagnetic wave because it mutates things at a quantum level. Schroeder compares it to a regular person becoming a Contractor, and he theorizes that the Gate in South America was just like this in how it was filled with mutated substances. Unable to concede the loss, Nishijima punches Schroeder in frustration, but he’s then shot twice in the chest by Yoshimitsu Horai. This scares everyone else into running out of the control room, and Horai calmly places the murder weapon on Nishijima’s chest and puts Nishijima’s hands on it. As he does so, Horai explains that they were conducting an undercover investigation on Nishijima for violating United Nations law and committing insurgent crimes. Misaki thinks that this is just the leaders trying to avoid responsibility by sacrificing someone weak, and she accuses Horai of doing everything to exterminate Contractors. She doesn’t have any direct proof, but she thinks that the truth will come out sooner or later, and the time will come when judgement is passed in history. Horai, however, claims that she can’t prove his connection to the Syndicate, and he feels that she doesn’t know how big the Syndicate is yet. When Misaki points out that the disturbance this time puts the existence of Contractors into the open, Horai says that he’d make everything disappear into the darkness before that happens. Misaki soon feels that she’s heard enough and reveals the tape recorder that was in her pocket, but Horai then leaps forward and grabs her by the throat. He tells her that the path she’s chosen has only a more violent fight waiting, and he cites how humans and Contractors hate each other. Misaki is saved when Hei suddenly shows up and sends a jolt into Horai’s arm. Hei dodges Hourai’s counterattack punches and manages to slam him into the ground, knocking him out. He immediately tries to run back out, but Misaki stops him by calling him Li. Turning around for a brief moment, Hei tells her that there is no longer any man named Li. Shortly after Hei disappears, Kouno, Saito, and Matsumoto come running in, and Misaki has Saitou carry Horai out since he’s been caught for murder. In the aftermath, she notes that their lives soon returned to normal, but like Hourai had said, Contractor incidents kept increasing. She can’t find traces of the existence of the Syndicate anywhere, though everyone now knows about Contractors. Misaki also thinks that the time to choose will come in the near future, and she pays a visit to the Stargazer who is now talking about the distant future that no one has seen. Misaki later heads to Hei’s apartment building and is led to Hei’s apartment by his landlady who thinks that he got deported. Staring out the window from Hei’s window, Misaki suddenly sees Hei’s figure walking across a nearby bridge, so she dashes out and chases after him, wondering if they chose the same path - the path of living together. She really wants to hear from Hei, but he disappears around a corner, and Misaki can’t find him again. Misaki then gets a call and has to break off her search, so she doesn’t notice the black cat and female shaped surveillance spectre nearby. Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery Story 14 title.png Story 14 quote.png S1E25 Saturn Ring control room, Nishijima, Schroeder.png S1E25Amber Explains to Hei.png S1E25 Hei vision.png S1E25 Amber erases herself from existence.png S1E25 Eric Nishijima dies.png S1E25 Yoshimitsu Horai kills Eric Nishijima, Misaki Kirhara watches.png S1E25 Sinkhole Contractors power.png S1E25 Forcefield Contractors power.png S1E25 Yatuka Kuno profile.png Navigation